Dreams and Lost Souls
by Charlotte13245
Summary: A woman finds herself trapped in the Infernal Devices (Not great at Summaries, but please Read and Review)
1. Chapter 1

**Please Tell me what you think of my new story, criticisms are welcome.**

**I do not own anything to do with the Infernal Devices.**

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy :) (Also looking for a beta)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked, dressed in only a yellow towel with my dark hair dripping wet against my shoulders. I walked down a black corridor, was it even a corridor? There were no walls...windows...or a ceiling. Just blackness. And then I fell. I screamed on the journey down, crashing onto a hard surface. A table. I could feel the cutlery pressing against my legs, digging into me. I kept the grip on my towel tight.

Then, my hearing came into play.

"Miss?" A woman's voice.

"Ma'am" A mans.

"You're sitting in my dinner." A arrogant, sarcastic voice.

I turned my head to the sound, and surprised myself by saying "You're William Herondale" How did I know this you may ask? His unanswered smirk, raven black hair, and striking blue eyes was the only answer I needed. I didn't remember how I got here, or why I was here. But I did remember reading a book, _Clockwork Angel_. Then this must be a dream. But would a dream hurt so much? I climbed off the table, holding my towel against me, and walked around the dining room.

"How did you know my name?" Will, the arrogance running along his voice, spoke to me first.

"Who doesn't know William Herondale?"I retorted as my eyes moved along the tapestry on the walls.

"You're not the first woman to knock on my door in just a towel."

"I may be the first to sit in your food though"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I turned back to the table and looked at the now standing, small and heavily pregnant woman. _Charlotte_. This gave me the indication of where in the story, the dream, I was. My eyes moved across from her, to the man beside her. Henry, his hair unmistakably ginger, with a forkful of food midway to his mouth. Beside him, Tessa. Theresa Grey, her eyes staring at me, only to look away when mine met hers. And then, the hand on top of hers, belonging to James Carstairs. His hair was a striking silver, his eyes matched and I felt my heart hurt at the memory of his upcoming death.

It was he who spoke to me next. "You're bleeding." his voice was soft - some may say weak from illness, others would say kind.

I looked down at myself "I am."

When I looked up James, Jem, had moved to stand in front of me - getting out what I assumed to be a stele.

"That won't work on me, I'm not like you."

"The runes suggest otherwise ma'am"

I looked down, at that black marks that started on my hand and ran up my arm, to my neck. The marks on my legs, and my back. This dream, was realistic.

"Maybe you hit your head when you fell" It was Charlotte that spoke, and I saw her turn to a maid - Sophie I assumed by her scars, and asked her to call the Silent Brothers.

"That will be you one day" I whispered softly, looking at Jem as he drew swift movements along my arm. "That will be you"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see." I pulled my hand back, and took a seat the table. "I'm hungry."

"Feel free to take my food, you've already sat in it after all." My eyes moved to William. "Do you have a name?"

"Doesn't everybody have a name?"

"Some children are never named."

"To be named a child, is a name isn't it. Charlotte is pregnant, the son doesn't yet have a name, but he isn't nameless."

"How do you know who we are?" Charlotte asked, watching me intently. They were all watching me intently.

"This is a dream."

"I assure you, even though most people dream to see someone as handsome as me, this is very real."

"It isn't real, my name..what is my name?" My mind sifted through my memories. My name, what is it? _Natalie Barndale_. "Natalie Barndale."

"I've never heard of the Barndale family" Said Henry.

"And I've never heard of a woman allowing their son to be called Buford." I informed, regarding him with my steady, blue eyes.

A dream, I knew it was nothing more than a vivid form of my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give me some reviews! I'd be grateful!**

**Also I am in need of a beta!**

**I do not own the Infernal Devices**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood up and walked around the man, intrigued at how he looked "A silent brother, the prospect seems rather sexist to me."

He followed me with his unseeing eyes, his gaze not visible to us, but definitely there.

_Your mind has a block, _he told her.

"Of course it has a block. If it didn't they'd be spoilers. Futures. Deaths. Information not yet learnt, and information you shall never know."

He appeared to ignore my remark, isn't that rude of him. _Do you know how you got here?_

"Well I fell through the table didn't I. Isn't that how most dreams start, a table, food, a man and a woman. A mystery, and a novel. Happy endings and fear."

Again, he ignored me and turned to Charlotte. Charlotte the woman who was watching me intently. Then she spoke, looking at me rather than brother - though he I know he must have just been talking to her.

"You are very..."

"Philosophical." I offered "I try my best, I speak the truth. You can not deny that."

"Were you in the institute before you fell?"

"Why I was in the shower." I looked down at myself, the black marks etched into my skin were hidden by a dress of Charlottes. "How very improper of me. Do not fear, I will wake up soon."

"Miss Barndale - I assure you that this is not a dream"

"Of course you would say that. How are you to know what journey appearing in my mind? You are not to know." I looked at the silent brother once more "Why can't their be women silent brothers?"

He didn't answer me at first, it must have been a question that was not often asked. There are the Iron Sisters-

"-But I know many good female doctors." I interrupted.

"Where do you come from?" Asked Charlotte.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. What does it matter who I am or where I am from, I will be staying here indefinitely until I wake up." And with that, I left the room, feeling Charlotte's confused face staring after me.

I walked through the institute then for an hour or so, or at least that is what it felt like. I had a pair of shoes in my hand - but I always preferred the feel of carpet beneath my bare feet.

"You're unusual."

Ah, William Herondale. "If you're here to show me around, then I dare say this is Deja Vu"

"And Maybe I was here to tell you to leave."

"Charlotte would never make me leave, you and I both know that."

"Perhaps I know that, but why do you?"

"Why shan't I? I have every right to. How is the curse Mr Herondale?"

Will looked taken aback, and I smirked - the shock of him was amusing.

"What curse?"

"You can act innocent all you like, I'm assuming by Charlotte's pregnancy that you know it was fake. A shame isn't it? To see the woman you love on the arm of the man you care for. How amusing."

"How do you know that?"

"Why wouldn't I know that? It's painstakingly obvious to anyone. I'm surprise your parabatai doesn't see it. Poor judgment ship on his side."

"Why are you here?"

"Amusement? It's a dream. Maybe my subconscious is telling me something. I won't know until I wake up."

"If it is a dream then why do you feel pain? Don't deny it, I saw you wince when the stele touched your skin. As if you weren't used to being marked."

"I told you, I am human. I do not get marked."

"Then why are you still alive? Why aren't you writhing in agony?" He grabbed my wrist then, in a rather improper fashion. He pushed my sleeve up. There was scars on my arms, but they didn't faze him. A fingertip, surprisingly delicate, moved along the black swirls. "If you are not Nephilim, then how do you explain these marks?"

"Perhaps they are a figment of my imagination."

"You're insane."

"Oh I am perfectly sane. I speak sense you just don't understand it yet. Perhaps you could show me to a place,"

"And where would that be?" Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone to quickly for me to see what it was.

"I want to see a Pyxis. I want to open it and watch you scream in memory."

"Who are you?" His voice betrayed the strong side he was appearing to show.

"Why I told you that already. I'm Natalie Barndale."


End file.
